KyonshiTalia
by XtheXsentinel
Summary: Zombies have invaded America! It is up to the axis and allies with addition to Prussia, Hungary, and Austria to aid America and demolish the zombie apocolypse!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia FanFic

Kyonshi-Talia

It was just another normal day for the countries until an interesting transmission from America rang all phones.

"Whoa! Dudes there's like totally freaky zombies everywhere and you know, the hero always needs backup now and then so can you come over and help out? Peace out!"

During the transmission you can hear excessive gunfire and occasionally a moan or groan of a zombie. After all countries received and listened to the transmission the countries decided to hold a world conference, in which mainly only the axis and allies would attend.

The Axis was the first to arrive, as they briefly discussed their opinions.

"I believe it is in our good manner to aid America during these times." Japan started. "That is why first thing tomorrow I will personally be sailing to meet America.

"Ja, I agree and who knows; if we don't aid America this infection could potentially spread, threatening the entire world." Germany added.

Before the two countries could continue they had to address the growing area of white in the room that caught the corner of their eye. Germany cocked his head towards Italy's chair only to find a GIANT pile of white flags and growing. "Italia, vat are you doing?" Germany yelled.

"Making white flags for tomorrow sir!" Italy replied with an ever-so cheerful salute raised to his forehead.

"Italy, you will not be joining us tomorrow, I vant you to stay here."

"Aww- but Germany, you don't want me with you?"

Germany's eyes slowly descended downward as a less strict, caring tone took his voice.

"No Italia, I just don't vant to see you get hurt is all, America has become a very dangerous place."

Italy, now understanding the mood, nodded in understandment.

As if one que the allies burst through the door, England first followed by France, China, Russia and finally Canada, no America. All of them had a business-aura to them, England especially who wasn't even showing the slightest emotion except a serious tone. Since America was not here to take his usual "hero stance" at the front, England filled in for him. England held up his large spell book, wavering it around for all countries to view as he flipped open to a page titled: "The Living Dead, ZOMBIES" England slammed the book down on the oval table as he began to lecture the countries.

"The living dead, zombies as some may call them, are reanimated human corpses brought back to life by a vary of causes. Infection, sorcery, necromancy and even-"

"Ohonhonhon, England you seem very concerned about saving America huh?" France interrupted. "It's almost as if you can say-"

"You bloody git France! The only reason I am doing this is because if anyone is to ruin my dream of taking down America it's not going to be from bloody zombies! England screamed.

France leaned back in his chair, folding his legs over each other, chuckling silently to himself.

"Ok, if you two are finished interrupting each other can I'd like to get back to business." Austria said who had just entered, along with Hungary and Prussia. The words broke the constant glare between England and France so England continued.

"The only way to become a zombie, well as my spies tell me-"

"Oh now you spy on America" France, once again, interrupted.

This was enough to set France and England into a small quarrel, however the other countries would rather finish the meeting quickly then watch France and Britain fight all day.

"its time for ze awesome Prussia to intervene." Prussia said as he non-chalantly walked to take England's place. His greedy smirk stretching out towards England and France while his flash red eyes captured the rest of the countries attention.

"Zombies are dead humans that have come back to life for one reason, ze brains. Since zay are undead they are very hard to kill, the head and the heart are key points. Do not let them bite you! If you get bitten you too would get infected. You all got it? Ze awesome Prussia is done speaking"

Prussia strolled back to his seat, between Hungary and Austria. The room had a sudden silence as all the countries took in what Prussia just said mentally. Germany finally spoke out loud, breaking the silence.

"Japan and I travel to America tomorrow; anybody else Is welcome to join us."

"I guess I'll tag along." Replied a now relaxed England as he handled a cup of tea. France beamed with excitement, "I'll go! Who knows what type of sexy zombies await my grasp!" He said as he buried himself in perverted thoughts.

Hungary nodded a yes, "Are you going to Mr. Austria?"

"Well, I guess might as well." He replied.

"It wouldn't be awesome without ze awesome Prussia!" Prussia added with a slight, yet very obnoxious, 'kesesese' laugh.

"I'll go…" Whispered an often unnoticed country. Blue eyes shifted silent around the room waiting for approval until caught by France's as he gestured a slight nod back.

"Aru! China will help in any way possible!" Said China as he half rose from his seat due to his constant excitement and energy.

England, now done with his cup of tea, said "Well I guess that's everybody except-" Everybody turned their heads to Russia. His usual smile (^J^), faint purple aura, and head slightly cocked to enjoy the view. As soon as tension set in on him his purple eyes shot open along with his _very_ creepy smile.

"Da, I'll come, I cant wait to see those zombies dope faces as I pound them into a million pieces." Russia said, his smile stretching even bigger over every word."

Japan broke the fear of the allies when he and Germany both stood up from the table. "Well it's settled then, Germany and I, along with the entire allies, Prussia, Hungary, and Austria, will go tomorrow to aid America." He said as they both started towards the door.

Little did any of the countries know the next few days to come could possibly be their last, altering the lives of them forever, for better or for worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia FanFic

Kyonshi-Talia

Chap 2:

Germany and Japan were the first to arrive at the U.S.A, New York City. Shortly after their arrival was the allies and soon to follow was Prussia, Austria and Hungary. All of the countries were waiting n a fashionably late America so in the mean time they had a chance to view the damage that had been done. America was _definitely_ not over-exaggerating, under-exaggerating if anything! Buildings were tarnished; blood painted the floor, while an ashy grey replaced the usual cheery sky. The bustling New York was now nothing more than an old, deserted ruin, without a soul in sight. The countries actually felt sorry, not for America himself, but for the level of catastrophe that had been dealt. Finally a loud chopper sound broke the sorrowed silence.

The countries looked up to see a red, white and blue start-spangled helicopter being brought down. Its cargo- America, who leaped off the helicopter halfway during landing. His sapphire eyes silently greeted each country individually.

"What's up guys, thanks so much for coming to lend me a hand! These zombies, they're like totally everywhere, for realz!"

"Mr. America, do you have a strategy?" Japan politely asked.

"Well yea! You guys back me up while I totally go kick-ass on the zombies and- BE THE HERO!" Replied the 'charming' America. Everybody twitched in arrogance.

"America~ you wanker, you better take this seriously and stop being so obnoxious!" Yelled a very annoyed England.

"It's okay Britain, dude my boss gave me a list of task to do so we can take back the city!" Beamed America as he unfolded a yellow slip from his back pocket. When he was done reading it silently to himself he handed it to the rest of the countries, they nodded as they each passed it along to each other to read. Germany drew his pistol from its hoist on his right-side pocket.

"Did anyone else prepare themselves with weapons?" He asked.

Japan partially unsheathed his katana from his sheath strapped around his back. His face showing no emotion, yet his stance showed true determination as he followed the ashes from the city's fires with his eyes. Austria drew a rather fancy long sword from a sheath strapped to his waist. Engraved on the hilt of the sword was a cursive writing reading "Roderich Edelstein" Austria's human name. Austria had a rather business-man look to him as his tranquillant brown eyes scanned the city, preparing for the days to come.

England's emerald green eyes met America's as he drew up his rifle with bayonet, it was the same model used for the Revolutionary war. America's thoughts began to wonder off but he quickly shook them off. "Past is the past, no need to bring it up now, especially not in a time like this." England thought to himself fore he too withheld the memories of the time that changed the two countries forever.

As if out of thing air, China suddenly was wielding his 'famous' wok, balancing it in one hand giving it a twirl every now and then. He had an extreme eagerness and was completely energized but at the same time his posture reflected a rather caution and sturdy character.

Hungary reached into her back pocket, pulling out a heavy metal frying pan. She lifted it above her shoulders, her cheerful smile and light hair almost illumination with the sun.

Prussia unsheathed a massive claymore from his sheath strapped to his back. The hilt was pure black while the blade shimmered with small specks of gold. Prussia flashy red eyes showed a distinct arrogance as he really was not concerned or worried about the pending battles.

France reached into his left pocket, unveiling a hot pink pocket-knife that sort of matched that of a rose (considering the elegant engraved flower petals that ran along the blade.)

"Wait! What about Russia?" China asked. The group looked around, towards the far left was Russia, his hand rummaging through some open plumbing on the side of a blown-up building. Suddenly his hand stopped moving as his eyes shot open and his lips mouthed a small "Da." He seemed to have found what he was looking for. He retracted his arm and with great force managed to tear off one of the pipes. Russia grasped the pipe in both of his hands as he turned towards America, nodding to show that he too was now armed and ready.

"Alright y'all we go everybody armed!" America said as he hoisted his shotgun up to his shoulder in a military position. He turned around and pointed forward where he led the group. Everybody was accounted for except-

"America you forgot me…" Sighed Canada. He was holding an AK-47 in both hands, stamped on the side of his gun was a red maple leaf with a white border. France heard Canada and motioned for him to come along. Canada, motivated by at least one person acknowledging him, sprinted to catch up to the others.

"Okay first thing on the list: Shelter!"


End file.
